


How Do I Know?

by orphan_account



Category: Body of Light (Band), Drab Majesty (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Musicians, cute twinks have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xander shows Mona what the Body of Light truly means.





	How Do I Know?

One night, two guys were alone in a hotel together. And Xander pulled out his iPhone to show his best friend Mona, whom he had known for years, a post about his band on Instagram.  
Of course, his friend was as hipster as he was because Xander was known for having grungey attire and liking The Smiths. (Despite his role as an electronic artist.)  
But after he showed him the post, Mona thought about something and asked:  
“Hmm, now that I’ve come to think of it. What does the Body of Light really mean?” then Xander raises an eyebrow and glances back at Mona, whose dying to know the answer. “Like, what does it mean to you? How do you interpret such an odd yet superbly composed name?” Mona added.  
There was a moment of silence, until…  
Xander put away his phone and crosses his legs together, as he sits back. Well, closer to Mona.  
“You know, dude! I’ve never been into ‘band names with meaning’ before… So, you’re free to interpret the name however you like… I’ll say the same thing to our fans too, if they ever bring it up at one of our shows!” he mumbled, before resting his arm against the sofa, practically around Mona’s shoulder.  
“B-But-” Mona was cut off. “Shh. You know the answer yourself! So, nuff said!” Xander pressed his index finger against Mona’s lip, until he made the brunette blush.  
“But I really don’t! How do I know?” Mona’s words came across a whine and mumble, but Xander smirked.  
BoL’s keyboardist took off his hat, revealing golden blonde hair, then pushed DM’s keyboardist against the sofa. Hovering himself on top.  
“So… You really wanna know what the Body of Light truly means, huh?!?” he teased, before pinning Mona against the furniture and unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
“Y-Yes- b-but h-hey! W-What are-” he was cut off again. This time, Xander’s hand was held against his mouth. Keeping him shut.  
“Shh- shh- I told you, nuff said! I’m in control now, so shut up!” He spat, before removing Mona’s trousers and suspenders until he was left in nothing but boxers.  
Mona quivered when he felt a hand around his bulge—since he was oddly turned-on by this—but bit back a moan as soon as Xander raised his boxers down, revealed his throbbing cock that began to whirl with intense force and ooze with pre-cum. Then Xander stopped what he was doing to remove the belt around his waist.  
Mona whined, before letting out a sudden mewl of concern when Xander grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.  
Xander smirked, then ties Mona’s wrists together with the belt and locks them.   
Mona whimpers, “W-What the- what is this? What the fuck are you doing, Xander?” Xander chuckles before kneeling in front of him, on the couch.  
“Nothing. Just shut up!” he said, then latches onto his thighs and takes the brunette’s cock into his mouth.  
Mona immediately moaned and clutched his wrists together to fight the urge, but it was no use. He was turned-on and felt the pleasure already from Xander’s sudden blow job.  
But it wasn’t long before he was a moaning mess, underneath him, as Xander bobs his head and took every inch of his cock until it hit the back of his throat.  
Gagging slightly, he held Mona captive and lapped up his hambone, faster with every lick and nearly salivated all over his thigh but continued his high.  
Mona on the other hand, in utter bliss right now, yanked himself, trying to thrust into his mouth but failed to, due to restraint and being held down by the blonde.  
“Ohh- my god- X-Xander- uhh-” Mona moaned as he felt himself close, but even more so turned-on when Xander inserted a finger up his hole.  
He screamed, knees buckling uncontrollably, once he felt Xander moving it inside-out, the same time he bobbed his head. Then sighed of submission and pleasure, as he couldn’t help but beg for more.   
But soon his blood rushed south, as the need for climax grew stronger, Xander inserted the second, third, and forth finger before thrusting it all in at once, until Mona was left to squeal like a little slut.  
BoL’s keyboardist has to admit. He was amazed that Mona could take as much as he can because he was expecting some innocence, but apparently not. DM’s keyboardist has done this before.  
So, Xander withdrew his cock from his mouth with a pop and said:  
“Have you done this before, Mo?!? You’re quite good at this… A little too good at this- in my opinion!” he teased, while pumping his fingers inside-out of Mona’s hole.  
Mona grit his teeth, glancing back at Xander with a blush then replying:  
“Y-Yes- uh- I-I h-have- uh- oh- god- yes- right- there-” Xander grinned, as soon as he heard the answer he was looking for and massaged Mona’s prostate.  
He already knew he hit that area good enough, prior to the brunette’s cry, but then he increased his pace and curled his fingers inside him. Scissoring and fingering him every chance he got, while teasing that sweet spot.  
Mona couldn’t help but cry and toss his head, side to side, once he felt his favorite spot stimulated, over and over again. He liked that. He liked that, a lot.  
But once Xander thought it was enough for him, he stopped what he was doing and pulled his fingers out, leaving Mona to whine _again_.  
“Oh my god, why’d you stop?” Mona pouted, while eyeing Xander with neediness and impatience.  
Xander chuckles, “Well, you’re not the only one with a dick that needs tending to, y’know.”  
Mona rolled his eyes, until he saw Xander undoing his pants and dress shirt, before tossing them onto the floor.  
He gasped, once Xander was fully exposed just like him.  
The blonde was quite hairy but well endowed and a bit muscular than him, because Mona could tell he’s been working out, but he was beautiful.  
Never in a million years, Mona would’ve thought his friend was that beautiful. Ever.   
Xander was perfect.  
Which is probably what the Body of Light means, after all.  
But before he could delve into his train of thought, Xander gripped his legs tightly and positioned his cock in front of his hole.  
He leaned closer to capture the brunette’s lips for a heated kiss, before thrusting inside. Shoving his entire cock past the ring of muscle with a low-husky moan.  
Mona whimpers against his lips, but groaned as soon as he adjusted to Xander’s size and endured every inch that goes inside him.  
Xander kept his lips against his, colliding their tongues together to assert dominance, then thrusted back and forth. In and out of him, until Mona withdrew and moaned out his delight to him in an darkly-sexy voice.  
“Ohh- fuck- yes- yes- harder- uh-” then Xander complied, having sped up his pace. Pounding him relentlessly against the couch, as Mona’s body lay bound beneath him and tied securely with a belt. But Mona could careless, whether he was submissive or not, and focus solely on Xander and an exceeded amount of pleasure to climax. BoL’s keyboardist was not bad. At all. In fact, he was amazing in Mona’s point of view.  
Meanwhile, Xander removed the belt (which Mona thought he wouldn’t) and switched positions with Mona sitting on top of him, riding him in a cowgirl position. With legs on each side and hands around his slim waist.  
The DM member took the lead and rocked up and down the lap, palming his chest tightly.  
“Ohh- Xander- you’re so fucking big- uh- oh- god-” Mona cried out, once he felt Xander pumping his cock in time with his sporadic pace.  
Hence Xander was close to expulsion too.  
And it didn’t take long for them to moan and cum together with one shooting all over their bodies and hand, while the other; shot their load inside of them. Unprotected.  
So, from there-on, Mona immediately collapsed on top of Xander, breathlessly, despite the fact that he was still inside of him and soft.  
Xander smiled and wrapped his arms around Mona’s waist to mumble, “Did you have fun?” Mona nods.  
“Fuck yeah! You were amazing!” he said, while giggling and pecking Xander’s lips.  
Xander later asked him to be his boyfriend and of course, Mona said ‘yes’ before yarning afterwards.  
“Ohh- X-Xander- I-I’m tired- would you t-take m-me-” he couldn’t finish his last sentence, because he already dozing off.  
But luckily, Xander picked up him and took him to bed so they could sleep together in each other’s arms for tonight.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I love em <3


End file.
